


She's Like Me

by wonderlandroundthree (TomKipling)



Series: Cassandra de Rolo II [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Trans Grog Strongjaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomKipling/pseuds/wonderlandroundthree
Summary: One of the De Rolo kids has recently come out as transgender. Percy has a conversation with Grog.Update: now a prequel of sorts to a short series :)





	She's Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gess789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gess789/gifts).



> Content Note: Percy is trying but does a questionable job of describing trans identity. There are a handful of instances of misgendering, but it is never in a malicious way. I am trans myself and this is based loosely on some of my own coming out experiences.
> 
> Based of an ask from lifefilledwithstories on Tumblr :)

They’re in Percy’s workshop finishing up a blacksmithing project together, Percy guiding the more intricate details while Grog does more of the heavy-lifting work. Percy has been trying to find a time to discuss this since Grog game to visit a week ago, unsure of how to broach the subject with the loving but admittedly ineloquent goliath.

Percy puts down his tools, grabbing a rag to clean his hands. “Grog,” he says.

“Yeah?” Grog answers.

“I wanted to talk to you about something. About someone, actually. It’s about Oliver.”

Grog’s brow furrows with concern. “Is he okay?”

“He’s - they’re fine, Grog.” Percy pauses, unsure of how to word his explanation.

“You know, for someone who knows all the big words you’re not very good at explainin’ sometimes,” Grog says.

Percy laughs. “Oliver is, I’m not sure if there’s a word for it in Giant, Oliver is transgender. She was born with… a masculine body but her mind and her soul are that of a girl.”

“Oh yeah,” Grog says, “Like me. But like, the opposite of me.”

Percy’s jaw drops.

“What are you makin’ that face for?” Grog asks.

“I- you- why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t think it was important,” Grog says, shrugging. “Giant doesn’t have a word for it ‘cause we don’t need one. You’re a man or a woman or neither or both, doesn’t matter what people thought when you were a baby.”

Percy has no idea how to react. He was preparing for a long and tedious explanation, certainly not this.

“So has she got a new name yet?” Grog asks.

“No,” Percy says, “Oliver is fine for now, she’s still deciding on a new name.”

Grog nods, and goes to leave before turning back to Percy, arms crossed. “Hey, Percy.”

“Yes Grog?”

“Can you make sure she knows that if anyone ever disrespects her, that Uncle Grog will fuck 'em up, yeah?”

Percy smiles. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> A note to cis people: DO NOT OUT OTHER PEOPLE! Percy is having this conversation at his daughter’s request, and outing her without permission would be an entirely inappropriate thing to do. 
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are super appreciated! Also send me your trans headcanons, I'm queercaduceusclay on Tumblr :)


End file.
